


I'll Be Holding You Softly in My Arms - Valentine's Exchange for abbyleaf101

by Lunan95



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Emotionally Repressed, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-MAG22, Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff, Set in Season 1, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft feelings, Tea, The Magnus Writers' Valentine's Exchange 2020, There Were Only One Bed - freeform, at least Jon is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95
Summary: Martin doesn't sleep well after escaping Prentiss and he's plagued by night terrors, leaving him sleep-deprived and tired. He fears and doesn't know how to feel safe anymore after what he has seen and experienced.Then his sleep deprivation reaches the limit and suddenly, Martin finds himself being held in Jon's embrace and allows himself to feel protected by someone else for a change. Jon, on the other hand, isn't an expert at taking care of others. Especially not Martin, regarding his own repressed feelings.My entry for the Magnus Writers' Valentine's Exchange 2020.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Sasha James & Jonathan Sims, Sasha James & Tim Stoker, Sasha James/Tim Stoker (Minor)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	I'll Be Holding You Softly in My Arms - Valentine's Exchange for abbyleaf101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbyleaf101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyleaf101/gifts).



The Archives were cold and dark at night. Martin lied in the bed, shaking and trying to rid himself from the living nightmare he went through for thirteen days, nearly two weeks.

Nightmares still haunted him, twisting his mind and everytime he fell asleep, he dreamt he was back in his apartment. Locked inside, living on bloody peach cans and that...damned...knocking.

_‘Don’t think about it...don’t think about it…’_ He kept chanting in his head to himself. 

On the other hand...Martin felt so exhausted. He was tired of being scared, tired of not being able to breathe normally because he kept seeing worms everywhere and he was so tired of not feeling safe anywhere.

He was trying to focus on something else, his eyelids felt heavy and his mind was fuzzy. He needed to sleep...he had work in the morning.

* * *

Martin did not slept well, like every night since he came out of that horror alive.

“Whoa, you look like you’re at death’s door, Martin!” Tim exclaimed that morning when he came in, he was happy-go-lucky and carefree as always.

Martin tried to answer, but yawned instead. “Couldn’t sleep.” He finally said.

“Maybe you should exchange tea for coffee?” Sasha remarked from behind her computer monitor. “I think a cappuccino should fit you right. Or maybe a vanilla latte.”

“I just have sleep trouble, that’s all!” Martin defended himself. “I-I need to get back to work.” He said hastily and turned his attention to his own screen, focusing on his current assignment.

Although he had no idea that the head archivist had heard the entire conversation.

* * *

Nearly a week since he escaped Prentiss and Martin was still sleepless. He could manage a couple of hours, but it wasn't enough to dream (because of fear) and he ended up feeling more tired than he had been before.

Sasha had remarked, with concern, that he looked pale with dark bags beneath his eyes.

Martin felt it might be true, he didn’t dared to go outside since he came back to the Institute despite how much the sun shone outside and tempted.

“-rtin. Martin!”

Martin jerked awake, his head slipped from resting on his hand and he nearly hit his head on the desk. “Y-yeah?” He said and tried to focus, which took a little while. 

It was Jon, he stood in front of his desk and holding a folder. Instead of his usual irritated expression, he looked a little...concerned. “Martin, I have called your name for at least three minutes and forty seconds. Are you well?”

“Yes...yeah, I’m okay. I’m just a little tired, that’s all.” Martin stammered out and looked around himself. “Um...where is the others-”

“Sasha is out on an assignment and Tim is buying lunch at the canteen. I was asking you if you wanted anything, but you didn’t answer.”

Martin was about to ask something, but somehow the words vanished from his mind before he could voice them. He couldn’t exactly recall what he was about to ask. 

“Martin.” Jon said. He was frowning, carrying an unfamiliar expression. “You are not well.”

“I’m just tired, Jon.” Martin repeated. “I’m okay-” He tried to stand up and suddenly his head felt so heavy, his sight was blurry and he felt the floor vanished under his feet. Or was it the opposite?

Something caught him around the waist and it ached a little at the impact. Suddenly Jon’s face was so close to his and Martin felt light-headed, he couldn’t tell if it was because he was exhausted or if he was flustered by his boss so close to him. 

“Martin, you are certainly not okay as you claim!” Jon chasitated him, his eyes narrowed at him. “You are exhausted beyond belief. You, if anyone, should know that even you have your limits!”

Martin tried to protest. “Jon, I swear...I can do this-”

“No. You can’t.” Jon decided. “Can you stand?”

Martin had no idea how he came to be on the floor. Huh, he must be more exhausted than he had originally thought. “Um…”

“Hey, guys! I’ve got some-oh shit!” Tim interrupted himself and widened his eyes in worry. “Martin!”

Jon groaned in relief when Tim helped Martin stand on his feet, although still somewhat weak from the sleep deprivation. “Thanks, Tim…” He muttered.

“Alright, Marto! Time to sleep for real now.” Tim said and while he was normally more humorous as part of his personality, there was certainly nothing funny about this.

“...’m not tired…” Martin mumbled, but he could barely keep his eyes open.

“Yup, you are tired. Contrary to Jon, you’re an actual human being and need sleep.” Tim chimed and couldn’t resist a poke at their boss.

“Thank you, Tim.” Jon said, this time with more sarcasm and he glared. “Right...let’s get you to bed.”

Tim suddenly snickered. “Bold, aren’t we? Jon, you’re taking Martin to bed-”

“Whatever you’re implying, Tim Stoker, the answer is no!” Jon snapped.

* * *

Jon sighed as Martin was out cold, sleeping in the cot. But he couldn’t be put at ease when he saw how pale and weak he looked, with dark shadows under his closed eyes. 

It was so surreal to see Martin like this, he is normally very bright and happy everyday. 

Tim compared Martin to their personal ray of sunshine and despite how cheesy that statement was, Jon couldn’t help than to agree.

But it took no genius to figure out the reason behind Martin’s sleep deprivation.

It was nightmares from when Prentiss had him captive, alone and locked in his flat. No one to call for, no one who thought of him or even missed him. He might as well not exist at all.

Jon wasn’t made of stone and he still felt quite awful over what happened, especially if he was to blame. He had complained over Martin’s work ethics, dismissed him like it was so obvious that Martin would always be there.

Maybe Sasha was right, he was too hard on Martin and the latter nearly paid the price.

Jon felt a headache coming and he groaned. As if he didn’t have much to do already, now being worried for Martin was adding to the burden on his shoulders.

His dark green eyes were worn out from reading the same sentence on the statement he had in his hands for the last twenty minutes and he looked around from something else to distract him

They landed on the empty teacup next to him on the dark oak desk. Jon’s mind began to wander. Martin always made tea for all of them, something about being dehydrated certainly didn’t help any of them at work and he heard the little saying “when in doubt, drink tea”.

It wasn’t...that bad of advice, actually.

An idea grew in his mind. Jon thought...what if he made tea for Martin. For a change and now when he was in such a bad shape.

How could he call himself their boss if he didn’t take good care of his assistants, after all? Jon didn’t usually make tea, but it was worth a try and like Sasha always said, there was a first time for everything.

It turned out it was harder than it first seemed.

Jon had no idea what he was doing. He didn’t even know how Martin took his tea, he had never asked or even thought of it. Martin just did it naturally for everyone and he always seemed to know their preferences.

Okay, boil water. He already did that, which was an easy task.

Jon stood in front of the counter in the kitchen nook, staring at the tea kettle and an empty cup, which was blue with cute bees and the words “Don’t Worry, Bee Happy”.

He couldn’t find any of the teabags, only several tins with loose tea leaves. But each smelled differently from another and suddenly, Jon felt utterly lost in what he was doing. 

Jasmine? Chai? Or black tea? How should he know?!

Jon had enough. “Sasha!” He shouted.

Sasha peeked inside the kitchen nook. “Yeah?”

“What tea does Martin usually drink?” Jon asked, still glaring at the tins of tea leaves and with crossed arms against his chest.

Sasha looked at Jon, then at the tea and back at Jon. “I...I don’t know? I mean, he always makes tea, so me and Tim never came around to ask. Ask him yourself, maybe?”

“Very easy, because he is in the right state to be asked about his tea preference.” Jon said sarcastically.

“Oh yeah, he might be delirious.” Sasha said in after thought, ignoring Jon’s sharp remark. “Okay, if you’re gonna be nice to him, stop that attitude. You’ll never get anywhere with that.”

Jon blinked at her, Sasha looked like she was very irritated at him and he hadn’t noticed he had been rude to her just now until he replayed the conversation in his mind. “Oh...ah, Sasha…I am...I am very sorry. That was uncalled for.”

“It’s fine. I get it, you’re worried and then you snap worse than a snap turtle.” Sasha shrugged. “But I think he might like this one.” She picked up the tin with chai tea. “Mix it with a little sugar and cream, I’m sure Martin will like it. Besides, it’s the thought that counts!”

“Yes, you’re obviously right, Sasha. Thank you.” Jon said and got back the tin container of chai tea. 

So Jon got to make chai tea for Martin. He didn’t forget what Sasha just told him, a little sugar and cream. That should be easy enough.

* * *

Martin’s mind felt like it was clouded by a thick fog and spinning around, making him more dizzy.

He was exhausted beyond belief, but no matter how much he tried to, he couldn’t fall asleep.

Maybe it was something wrong on the cot...or maybe it was in the wrong position? He tried to move it to the side, he remade the sheets and puffed up his pillow. But it didn’t help.

Then he decided to change into a simple tshirt and his blue pants, shedding off his jeans and sweater.

But that didn’t work either.

Maybe he was destined to never fall asleep, forever scared to sleep and whenever he tried to, he couldn’t stop hearing that knocking or the sound of wiggling silver worms…

“Martin.”

Martin shot up as if he had been hit by an electric shock, his heart raced in fear.

A hand suddenly touched his shoulder, gentle yet firm. “Martin, it’s just me. Calm down.”

Jon. He was here, Martin could see him now when the lights were on and he was touching him. But it didn’t last as Jon realized what he was doing and slowly withdrew his hands.

The head archivist was clearly a little embarrassed and cleared his voice. “Martin, I figured you didn’t go to sleep like I told you so...I made your tea.”

“You made…” Martin repeated and was lost in words when he was offered his cup, full of light brown liquid. “Oh, Jon…” He said, gratefully and touched by Jon’s thoughtfulness.

“I was told that tea...relaxes your nerves and calms your senses so you can fall asleep.” Jon said slowly, looking away as a dark color spread on his face. “I didn’t know how you took your tea, so I mostly guessed.”

“It’s lovely. Thank you so much, Jon.” Martin said and Jon met his eyes. Suddenly his throat felt very dry and his heart wouldn’t stop doing that stupid flip everytime Martin smiled.

Martin took a sip from his tea while Jon watched on, suddenly anxious over it. “Well?” The head archivist asked.

“You forgot the tea leaves.” Martin snickered, a red color heated up his cheeks as he smiled.

Jon scowled, mostly at himself. “Damn it!” He muttered.

“It’s alright, I’ve always heard it’s supposed to be good for your health.” Martin said. “And maybe I can try some fortune telling with the tea leaves.”

“Fortune telling, really?” Jon scoffed and crossed his arms. “Martin, you should know that telling your future in tea leaves is nothing more than pure poppycock, pardon my french!”

“You always have to be sceptical about it, don’t you?” Martin sighed softly and drank more of the tea.

Jon gave an undignified huff. “It's not skepticism if I know it’s not true, Martin. You forget that I am a realist.”

“Does that include lack of fantasy as well?” Martin couldn’t stop the snarky remark from slipping out. Jon, however, didn’t take it well and hit Martin with a pillow while the ginger giggled.

“Tim would be happy to see you like this, he thinks you just live on tea and statements!” Martin snickered.

“And he won’t see me like this. I have a reputation to withhold.” Jon scoffed. “I still haven’t forgotten his little prank.”

Martin rolled his eyes, it was such a harmless joke. “It was just a rubber spider, Jon-”

“And I hate spiders. Everyone knows by this point and Sasha seems to be the only one who got the memo.”

“Seriously?”

Jon turned to look at the ginger, his eyes narrowed. “What?” He muttered.

“I said I was sorry last time I mentioned spiders! What else do you want from me?”

His boss suddenly found the stone floor interested and muttered something Martin didn’t quite catch. 

Martin didn’t understand what he mumbled about. “What?”

“I said…” Jon began. “I...like your tea. I always assumed you made it with tea bags, but it turns about...it’s loose leaves.”

He couldn’t resist snickered, a blush spread warmly over his nose and cheeks. “Really? I always thought...you hated it and just tolerated-”

“If I hated your tea, then I would’ve said something, Martin!” Jon defended himself.

Martin was about to answer but he yawned, his head beginning to nod off and nearly dropped his teacup. Jon took the opportunity to take it from his hands before it slipped from his grasp and hit the floor.

“You finally seem to become tired, Martin.” Jon said and there was a smug tone, as if he found this as a personal triumph. Martin didn’t see where Jon put away the cup, but his mind felt so fuzzy. “You should lie down now.”

Martin felt a pressure on his chest, being gently pushed down on his back and he lied down on the pillow, his eyes felt so heavy. “...can’t fall asleep…” He muttered. “If I do...Prentiss-”

“Prentiss won’t get you, I’ll make sure of it.” Jon interrupted, was it even possible to sound so firm yet protective? “Martin, you are safe here. I can promise that.”

Martin struggled to find any protest in his sleep-muddled mind, but his eyes fluttered closed as he felt Jon’s hand running through his ginger curls and he sighed deeply. “Jon…”

“Hmm?”

“...don’t leave, please.” Martin mumbled. “Sometimes I wake up in the middle of night and everything is so quiet, empty...I can’t even tell if I’m in the archives or back in the flat, alone…”

Jon gave a sigh. “Fine, I’ll stay until you fall asleep. But you shouldn’t worry,” Martin felt a weight lying next to him in the cot and he could nearly swear that his heart would give out when he felt Jon’s arm around him. “I’m never far away if you need me.” Jon finished.

Martin moved against the wall, so Jon could get more room. His heart slammed against his chest so hard, if it was possible to break his rib cage. Jon’s face was so close to his own, he could even hear his quiet breaths and feel the warmth from him.

Jon stayed awake for a while, even after Martin had fallen into a deep and much needed sleep. He was aware of his own feelings towards Martin, but it was so...inappropriate because he was technically Martin’s boss and he couldn’t act on it. 

Assuming the Institute had an HR department, Jon knew it was too risky to make a move on Martin and even if he could...Jon felt that Martin could do better, he might become happier with someone who wasn’t him. 

Martin should be with someone open, kind and normal, someone who would give him everything.

“You shouldn't think so little of yourself…” Jon mumbled and pressed a kiss on top of Martin’s orange curls. “Martin, I truly missed you for nearly two weeks…” He took advantage of seeing his assistant deep asleep, he would never know Jon’s secret affections toward him.

Jon felt tired which wasn’t something new. He had been driven exhausted for the past weeks. If he was tired already before the whole affair with Prentiss came up, then it was nothing compared to now.

_‘Just one nap...no one would notice and I need to get back to work soon.’_ Jon thought to himself and rested his head, facing Martin. He closed his eyes and gave into the darkness, suddenly feeling warmer than he had felt before.

* * *

“It’s true!” Tim whispered as he peeked inside the document storage. “They’re sleeping in the same bed, Sasha! Together!”

Sasha was trying to see over his shoulder and stood on her toes because Tim was so damn tall, but she was sharing his excitement as well. “Finally,” She mumbled to him. “Maybe they’ll realize their feelings now, because it’s so obvious it’s nearly ridiculous.”

“They better or I have to lock them in the closet!” Tim muttered back to her. “And if we’re lucky, they might even bang!”

She snickered, but covered her mouth with her hand. “Tim!” She whispered.

“What, I’m tired of all the pining. Even a blind man would notice that! Have you even seen the long glances of longing and yearning from Martin? And he even sighs romantically when he’s at cloud nine!”

Sasha gave a playful scoff as Tim closed the door again, leaving them alone for once. “You complain about Martin’s pining, but that’s nothing to Jon’s stupid, childish crush on Martin. He acts like he doesn’t care, he complains on Martin all the time but he still cares so much. He was really moody when Martin was gone for thirteen days.”

“What, Jon wasn’t a totally insensitive arse about Martin?” Tim questioned with a raised eyebrow, but then he began to grin like a Cheshire cat. “Oh ho ho, this is so gold...but how do you know for sure?!”

“Jon’s acting like the neighbor’s little boy who has a crush on a girl in his class, but pulls on her braids because he likes her.” Sasha laughed as she recalled those moments she was handling Jon because neither Tim or Martin had the patience to deal with their “fearless” leader. “You should see the long, intense stares Jon sends towards Martin when he thinks no one is looking!”

“Oh my god!” Tim groaned and threw his head back. “I thought it was bad, but now it’s worse. They’re both idiots in love!”

“Yup!” Sasha replied in the same cheerful tone. “Crazy, isn’t it?

Tim nodded and crossed his arms, but then his irritated frown slowly transformed into a wide grin. Sasha knew that look everywhere.

“Uh oh...what are you planning, Timothy Stoker?” Sasha sang.

“Oh, my dear Sasha James, I am planning...no! I’m scheming the best get-them-together plot ever! This is such a scoop, Sash!” Tim began to snicker like a madman. “We are gonna be the ultimate wingman...and wingwoman! Operation Ginger Smoke is in session!”

Sasha put her hands on her hips and propped her weight at one side, she knew if she was getting dragged into one of Tim’s plans again, she better get something out of it. “What is it in for me?” She smirked, Tim wasn’t getting her that easy. “After the first time I did something like this with you, you know what you have to do!”

“Five star dinner and opera?”

“Nope, try again.” Sasha laughed.

“Movie and pizza at my place?” Tim tried again, Sasha was playing hard to get now and he liked it. 

“Almost. Pizza and XBox night, I’m staying over and you’ll buy the pizza!” Sasha said.

“Darling, you’re talking about Tim Casanova Stoker. I have never disappointed my lovely, clever lady!” Tim took her hands in his own and kissed her swiftly on the lips. Like it usually did, it became a snogging session.

Yup, soon they would go out on double-dates with Jon and Martin! 

This was gonna be fun.

And while all this happened, Jon and Martin lied on the cot inside the document storage and slept comfortably in each others’ embraces, dreaming sweet dreams for once.

And Tim may or may not have been taking several photos of them. For blackmail purposes, naturally.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, Julia! Here is my Valentine's Exchange for you and I hope it's everything you like. 
> 
> I had a very nice time writing this and this turned out softer and fluffier than I originally thought. But I'm pretty satisfied with the end result. 
> 
> I hope you liked it! ^^
> 
> \- Lunan


End file.
